1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hole mounting device of a panel for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a hole mounting device of a panel for a vehicle capable of improving working convenience at the time of coupling an earth terminal with a vehicle body panel and reducing the occurrence of a space of hole mounting.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in the case of a panel for a vehicle, a large number of holes for mounting parts are formed and thus there is a need to reduce the number of holes to improve Noise Vibration and Harshness (NVH) performance of the vehicle and improve the introduction of exhaust gas.
In particular, in the case of mounting an earth terminal (ground terminal) of a wiring or a curtain air bag, in addition to a mounting hole, a stopper hole to prevent a rotation at the time of mounting a bolt is additionally required.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the hole mounting of the panel for a vehicle according to the related art disposes an earth terminal 20 on a panel 10 in a state in which the panel 10 is provided with a mounting hole 11 and a stopper hole 12 so as to insert an end of the earth terminal 20 into the stopper hole 12 of the panel 10 and a center of the earth terminal 20 may be provided with a through hole 21 to fasten the earth terminal with the mounting hole 11 of the panel 10 through a bolt B.
In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a nut 13 is additionally disposed under the mounting hole 11 of the panel 10 to be able to improve a fastening force of the bolt B inserted in the mounting hole 11.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.